Operation Office Overload
by Higurashi Angel
Summary: A story about a secretary who couldn't get along with her boss until a bet was made and love couldn't be undone. AU / InuKag / MirSan


Operation Office Overload

After a long time not making any fanfic, now I come back with another story. Sorry, if I'm not updating Hearts of The Seasons. But, let's check out another story, ne?

Summary :

_A story about a secretary who couldn't get along with her boss until a bet was made and love couldn't be undone._

Chapter 1 : Intimidated

'_Don't get intimidated! Don't get intimidated!' she prayed as she was led to a room. As she reached the double door in front of the room, she crossed her fingers. A worker opened the door and let her in._

"_Come in, Higurashi-san. Takahashi-sama wishes to see you," he invited her in. She walked nervously inside and saw a man sat with his back on the chair. The worker closed the door behind her and left her with the man. _

"_So, you're my new secretary?" he spoke, still not turning around to face her. _

"_Ye-Yess," she answered nervously. With that, he turned his chair around and faced her. The sight she saw indeed intimidated her._

"Are you sure you're gonna apply there!? Don't kid me!" A woman with her hair tied in a ponytail yelled in shocked.

"What else do I have? I just have to try at least," another woman with a raven hair answered.

"Kagome-chan, you know his reputation, right? I don't want you to become his next list of victim!"

"Of course, I know, Sango. Besides, it's only rumor, ne? I'm just gonna prove it myself if it's true or not. Don't worry. I'm not gonna get intimidated or something. I haven't even been called for the interview," Kagome explained. A moment later her phone rang.

Riiing

"That's it," Sango sighed. Kagome looked and picked up her phone.

"Moshi moshi, this is Higurashi Kagome speaking. Ah, hai. Okay, tomorrow at ten. I'll be sure to be there in time. Thanks." Click.

"So?"

"I get the interview tomorrow. Hey, it can't be that bad, right?" Sango just sighed.

"What is this!?" her eyes opened wide as she saw a very long line of women applicants outside the office building. 'I don't know it would be like this at all! That Takahashi must be very popular. But… are they really waiting in line like this just to see him?'

"Takahashi-sama must be startled by my beauty!" a woman declared.

"What!? Your beauty? You're ugly like a horse! He will choose me!" another woman added.

"How dare you say that!" Then, these two women were fighting outside the line and made people stared at them. Kagome just watched in horror as she stepped forward. Then, she began imagining things.

_'Higurashi-san! You're accepted to be Takahashi-sama's new secretary!'_

_ 'What!?' shocked voices were heard everywhere. Kagome looked around and saw all women were now staring at her. But, before she could run, they attacked her._

"Nooo!" she yelled putting both her hands covering her ears. Everybody turned to look at her. "Go-gomen," she said through her embarrassment.

Hours later…

"Higurashi-san! Is there Higurashi-san!?" a man called. Kagome who was half-asleep startled.

"Hai…!" she answered and yawned.

"So, how's your day?" Sango put a concern look on her face seeing her best friend worn out.

"You know what? I was waiting for damn eight hours for five minutes interview! You know how damn long the lines were!" she said angrily as she rubbed her ached feet because of the pain her heels gave.

"You mean…"

"Right in your imagination. Every women were waiting in line, yelling, fighting, pushing like animals they were. And their motives? Not only to be his damn secretary! They wanted to sleep with him!"

"I told you, it wouldn't be good. Did you manage to see him anyway?" Sango put down a bucket filled with warm water.

"No, I was falling asleep. But, I could hear their squealing throughout the building. He must be going down," she put her feet in the bucket.

"I'm curious myself. Even though he is so popular, he never shows up. I think that what made every women were curious," Sango wondered. Kagome just sighed.

"You are better not curious, dear," a man in a work suit appeared. "I believe I am better than him." He walked inside and placed a kiss in Sango's forehead.

"So, you're already home. How come we did not know?"

"Oh, dear wife, you were so caught up in your little imagination with our dearest best friend," he said. "And oh, Kagome, did you make it?"

"For someone like you, you'd be happy there waiting in line with the women for eight straight hours," she replied tiredly.

"Well, you should have said that earlier this morning!" he squealed. "Stop that, lecher!" Sango angrily pulled one of his ears.

"Hey, I was just joking!"

Kagome sighed again. She was tired. She just wanted to forget and had a proper rest right now. "I'm going home, guys. I need to rest. Thanks for the day. See ya."

"Are you you're okay? You can stay with us tonight," Sango asked.

"No, I'm okay, Sango-chan. Thanks for worrying about me, ja…"

Riiing! Riiiing! A phone call rang. Kagome sleepily trying to reach her phone. 'Who could be calling early this morning?' she thought.

"Moshi-moshi, Higurashi Kagome. _Pause. _What? You sure? Hai… Arigato!" click. Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard. She got the work.

"To the hell with all most of the women! You got chosen! I prayed all night hoping it wasn't you!" Sango was shocked.

"Well, I don't know why luck has to be this way," she replied.

"It's not luck I believe, it's a fate," Miroku corrected. "Who knows? Kagome would be a headline as the first woman to ever win the heart of Takahashi."

"Quit joking, Miroku. This is serious," Sango snapped. "Listen Kagome-chan, if he did anything wrong to you, just tell me. I'll make sure he gets nightmares during his lifetime."

"O-okay. Don't worry about me. Hahaha," Kagome smiled nervously.

Finally, the day came. Kagome wore her work suit and put a little make up on her face. She took a breath and stared at the mirror for a moment.

"Yooshh! I'm ready!" She walked to the Takahashi Inc office. Well, Takahashi Inc was owned by Takahashi family. It was one of the biggest fashion company in Japan. However, Toga Takahashi entrusted the company to one of his sons. But, he still held the highest power in the company.

Kagome finally arrived at the office. She, of course, heard the rumors about her new boss. But, determined that she'd be okay and would not get intimidated.

'Don't get intimidated! Don't get intimidated!' she prayed as she was led to a room. As she reached the double door in front of the room, she crossed her fingers. A worker opened the door and let her in.

"Come in, Higurashi-san. Takahashi-sama wishes to see you," he invited her in. She walked nervously inside and saw a man sat with his back on the chair. The worker closed the door behind her and left her with the man.

"So, you're my new secretary?" he spoke, still not turning around to face her.

"Ye-Yess," she answered nervously. With that, he turned his chair around and faced her. The sight she saw indeed intimidated her. She stared at him. 'So, that's Takahashi-san…'

To be continued…

Read&Review! I appreciate your reviews!


End file.
